


Nickname

by Emma76



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma76/pseuds/Emma76
Summary: Martin adore trouver plein de petit surnom mignon à Yann. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la tasse de thé de ce dernier, qui ne rend jamais la pareille sur ce sujet. Mais qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son Martin !





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un grand merci à Manon (iBowtieCrew) d'avoir carrément réécrit certains passages que je n'aimais pas, ou ne trouvais pas publiable, et à elle ainsi qu'Isou et my babe (Mel <3) pour leurs impressions et conseils sur cette première partie ^^

Martin et Yann étaient en train de se câliner sur le canapé de leur petit appartement parisien. Yann, lunettes sur le nez, lisait tranquillement un livre pour le boulot tandis que Martin regardait la télé, à moitié allongé sur son amant. L'ainé sentait les regards que son journaliste lui lançait, ils étaient furtifs pourtant il pouvait tous les sentir. Puis après quelques minutes

-Mon amour ?

-Hmm. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Martin ?

-Donc plus de "mon petit chaton" alors ?

Le chambérien fronça les sourcils deux petites secondes avant de retourner à sa lecture.

-Je refuse d'être en couple avec Jean-François Copé, non merci.

-Ok.. soupira le reporter.

Il trouverait bien un autre moyen pour trouver le romantisme de son amant, caché tout au fond de son cœur, derrière toutes les barrières de protection instaurés par le petit enfant timide qu'était Yann Barthès. Qu'il est toujours d'ailleurs. Il a juste du trouver une façon de protéger ce petit garçon qui sommeille en lui, et ces barrières en sont le meilleur moyen. Comme tout le monde fait aussi. Tous sont encore l'enfant qu'ils étaient, juste plus ou moins bien protéger par des couches autour de leurs cœurs. En fonction de ce que chacun à affronter dans son passé, il ou elle a enfouit cet enfant au fin fond de son cœur, allant jusqu'à l'oublier quasiment.

-Tu comptes bouder longtemps ?

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Martin.. Ça fait dix minutes qu'on a parler, et depuis dix minutes tu rumines dans ton coin. Alors dis moi au moins pourquoi, que je puisse m'excuser et que tu ne m'en veuilles pas trop.

-Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi, je ne t'en veux pas, voyons. Et je ne boude pas, c'est comme avant qu'on parle, comme tu dis, je restais silencieux depuis environ 1/2 heure.

-Tu veux tellement que ça que je t'appelle "petit chaton" ?

-Mais non, laisse tomber. Lis et c'est tout.

-Martin, ne me cherche pas et réponds moi. C'est si important que ça pour toi un surnom mignon ?

-Non, mais laisse tomber je te dis.

-Bon, tu l'auras voulu.

Yann referma et posa tranquillement son livre et s'assit à cheval sur les jambes de son partenaire, qui n'eu même pas le temps de protester.

-Donc maintenant… Tu vas me dire… Ce que… Tu as…

Il avait fait de nombreuses poses durant sa phrase pendant lesquelles il avait embrassé Martin sur le front, le bout du nez, la joue puis enfin la bouche, avant de repartir pour un autre cycle, encore, et encore…

-Mais… Je n'est rien…

-Alors moi je m'appelle De Funès. Martin…

-Il n'y a rien, querido, rien du tout, c'est bon.

-Querido hum ? Tu es le seul à me donner un surnom, c'est ça qui te tracasse mon petit prince ?

-Ce n'est rien ça… Et mon petit prince ne me fais pas vraiment pensé à un surnom mignon. Mais laisse, je sais que tu n'es pas fan de ça, il n'y a pas de problème.

-Je reconnais que ce n'est pas mon fort… mais quoi alors ?

-

-Et oses répondre rien encore une fois et je te mange la bouche c'est clair ?

Martin pouffa de rire devant les paroles de son amant avant de le laisser capturer ses lèvres.


End file.
